


【特澈云】病（pwp）

by cherry8424



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Summary: 主特澈云一点点源声
Kudos: 8





	【特澈云】病（pwp）

金钟云睁开眼的时候周遭一片纯白，这是一个他完全陌生的地方，他不记得他是怎么来到的这里，只记得自己昏迷前跟联盟的人通过最后一次讯息，‘这里是上将艺声，分队陷入了X军团的陷阱，请求支援，我们的坐标是……’紧接着脑中就出现了巨大的轰鸣声，不远处的光点逐渐扩大成光圈，等再醒来就是眼前的这一片纯白。

他从宽大的床上起来巡视了下周围，屋子里除了基础的生活家具便再无其他，盛夏时节一台老式空调嗡嗡作响，金钟云原本想开窗透气，却发现白色的窗帘后面是一堵水泥墙。

“这里没有窗。”一个美艳的男人拿着一杯水走了进来，金钟云依稀觉得见过他，但是却怎么也想不起来是在哪里见过。

“你是？联盟的人？”

“什么联盟？我叫金希澈，是这里的半个主人。”

“半个主人？”

“对，还有半个，一会你就能见到了，该吃药了。”金希澈将水杯递给金钟云，又不知道从哪拿出了一粒药，金钟云接过药和水，犹豫地开了口，

“这是什么药？”

“止疼药，你不是说你很难受吗？”

“我？我怎么不记得了。”

“不重要，吃了药你就不难受了。”

金希澈生了一张介乎于男女之间的美丽面孔，一双大眼睛眼波流转蛊惑人心，金钟云怔怔地看着他，心里暗自感叹这个男人可真好看，他并不觉得身体哪里有什么难受的地方，便将药偷偷藏在了手心，只是喝了口金希澈递过来的水。

“是你救了我么？”

“救？我可没这么好心，是你自己来的。”

“我自己？”

“对啊，我看见你的时候，你和正洙已经在床上了，你难道不是他的炮友么？”

“我？炮友？什么？正洙又是谁，我觉得你一定有误会……”

金钟云紧张地解释着，金希澈始终淡定地看着他，那双眼看得人心里发痒，金希澈握住金钟云因为紧张而摆弄的手，突然伸出舌头舔了下指腹，“你的手好小啊，就像女人一样。”

“你在说什么？你放手！”

金希澈并没有因为金钟云的叫嚣而松开手，反而加大了手中的力气，将人拽进了怀里，另一只手覆在金钟云的身体上游走，“你的腰也好细啊，比女人还细。”暧昧的话语打在金钟云的耳根上，金希澈的唇落在金钟云的耳后，说话的热气浸染着金钟云的耳，说完他含住了金钟云的耳垂，牙齿轻轻的磨。

“啊……你有病吧。”

“有病的不是你吗？”

“你在说什么？你才有病，你放开我！”

金钟云不知道为什么自己使不出力气，头也开始发昏，他很快就反应过来这是被下了药，但是又想自己刚刚明明没有吃那颗药，看到桌上那杯水，金钟云意识到，原来药早就被下在了水里。

“你竟然下药，我警告你我可是上将……啊……”

金希澈的手不知什么时候探进了金钟云的衬衫内，纤细的手指夹住了精巧的乳珠，在药物的催化下，乳珠变得十分敏感，金希澈只是稍稍用力，就惹的人控制不住的叫了出来。

“我可没有给你下药，我的药你又没吃，你好敏感啊，做了正洙的炮友也要作我的才行哦，哪有只伺候半个主人的道理。”

金钟云这下才明白半个主人的含义，在金希澈的揉捏下乳珠越发得红肿，金钟云觉得自己身体也开始发生变化，后穴就像爬了数百只蚂蚁一样瘙痒难耐，前面的性器也因为乳头的刺激而早就抬了头。

“有反应了？”金希澈轻轻咬了下金钟云白皙的后颈，舌头将他的皮肤舔得又湿又热，金钟云的身体发软，颤抖着扭动身体，却怎么也挣不开。

“你放开我……”说话的声音带着点颤抖，金希澈听了莫名的笑了出来，

“我大概知道这药是谁下的了，你听话点，我们一般挺温柔的，一会你就知道我有多好了。”

金钟云还没反应过来金希澈话里的奇怪之处，就被男人猛地压在了墙上，金希澈捏住他的下巴，舌头强行探了进去在口腔里乱搅，灵活的舌勾着另一条舌头反复交缠，金钟云被吻的双眼迷蒙，身体变得越发滚烫。

“你下手可真早。”声音从门口传来，金钟云看向进来的男人，眼里满是求救，又是一个好看的男人，只是和金希澈不同，进来的男人不如金希澈美得具有攻击性，他看起来更加温和，金希澈见到来人，总算结束了这场极具侵略性的亲吻，他看向那个人，将发软的金钟云揽在了怀里。

“我可早不过你呀，水里的药是正洙你下的吧。”

金希澈的话让金钟云瞪大了双眼，他知道这不是一个会救他的人，他开始绝望了。

“是我下的，不过我是给你准备的，没想到你竟然先对我的客人下了手，你这可坏了规矩。”

金希澈看了眼金钟云，两人刚才激吻的津液还留在金钟云的嘴角，金希澈舔了下嘴角，将金钟云抱起放到了床上，继而走向了抵在门前的男人，他将男人拉进怀里，男人倒也不反抗，双手揽上了金希澈的脖颈，两个人在金钟云面前忘情地接吻，金钟云看着他们亲热身体的反应也原来越强了，他的性器早已高高耸立，此刻没了旁人的亲密触碰，整具身体都空虚难耐，他不自禁地摸向自己的性器，将挺立的性器从裤子里释放出来，前列腺液从马眼流出，粘稠的液体沾了满手，金钟云就着液体的润滑上下的撸动着性器，好缓解身体的瘙痒。

“你看，我们的客人都开始自己动手了，这可不是我们的待客之道。”朴正洙瞥见金钟云的举动，松开了揽着金希澈的手，金希澈握着他的手，在手背上亲了一下，两个人对视一眼，仿佛交换了什么信息一般，继而便朝着金钟云走去。

金钟云正沉浸在身体瘙痒得到缓解的快感中，全然没注意到金希澈的唇再一次落在了自己的后颈上，与此同时，朴正洙突然蹲在自己的面前，握住他正在活动的手，两只手附在阴茎上，上下撸动的频率也加快了许多。

他低下头用舌尖刺激着金钟云的马眼，在药物的加持下，肉体的快感变得更加强烈，金钟云仰着头张大了嘴喘息，金希澈就舔弄着他的喉结，从喉结到锁骨，在到乳头，身上的衣物不知什么时候被脱得精光，鲜红的乳珠在一片洁白的屋内显得十分刺目，金希澈含住其中一个乳珠，牙齿不断厮磨，另一只就用指尖反复揉搓玩弄。

他瞥了朴正洙一眼，见对方将金钟云的阴茎含入了口中，红嫩的唇吞吐着胀的发红的阴茎，粉嫩的小舌头反复在马眼上画圈，他看着朴正洙吮吸着金钟云的龟头，自己的下体也越发得胀了。

“正洙，这次让我先来好不好。”

朴正洙抬眼看了他一眼点了点头，继而将口中的阴茎缓缓吐出，阴茎从湿热的环境逃离，金钟云也总算得到了喘息的机会，沙哑的声音支吾的谩骂着，可惜此刻却起不到半点的威慑作用，反倒让两个作乱的男人觉得更加的有趣。

金希澈着迷地顺着他的脊椎抚摸着他光洁的肌肤，指尖滑过的地方带起了细微的颤栗，金钟云被正面朝下制约得死死的，朴正洙就坐在一旁的椅子上，敲着二郎腿看着眼前这幅画面，脸上始终带着玩味的表情，被人玩弄的耻辱感与被观赏的羞耻感双重叠加，冲击着金钟云的大脑，他用仅剩的力气反抗着金希澈，金希澈不慌不忙的拿起枕头下的领带，将金钟云的手绑在了身后，末了还十分恶趣味地打了一个蝴蝶结。

他揉捏着金钟云浑圆的臀瓣，金钟云的腰很细，但是屁股却长的滚圆，柔软有弹性的臀瓣在金希澈手掌中把玩，他的后穴早就一片泥泞，药物的作用下让他的肠液分泌旺盛，金希澈的手指按摩着后穴周围的褶皱，肠液就顺着后穴潺潺流出，手指沾着晶莹的液体慢慢探入，金钟云睁大了双眼，难受地扭动着腰。

异物感让他十分的不适，金希澈的手指头勾着他后穴里的嫩肉反复滑动，奇怪的感觉开始自后穴蔓延全身，金钟云紧咬着下唇，眼睛被熏的通红，朴正洙走到他面前，看着人一副我见犹怜的样子，抬起了金钟云的下颚，亲吻了上去，和金希澈之前的亲吻不同，朴正洙要温柔许多，他灵活的舌头带领着金钟云的生涩，舌尖画过金钟云口腔中每一颗贝齿，他吮吸着他口中的氧气，手揽着他的细腰，慢慢地将他的上半身扶起，并解开了那个恶趣味的蝴蝶结。

金希澈看见朴正洙开始动作，多年的默契自然清楚对方想要做什么，于是便加快了手中的动作，经验让他轻易就找到了金钟云的敏感点，纤细的手指在凸起的一点轻轻一按，金钟云就忍不住的叫了出来，朴正洙抚摸着人的头发，温柔地安慰着眼前这个被性欲催熟的人，“放松，没事的，希澈很温柔的，你会很舒服的，听话。”柔声细语的安慰仿佛起到了什么作用，金钟云竟然对朴正洙起了一丝依赖感，他的头窝在朴正洙的怀里，金希澈手上的动作始终没停，这也彻底催发了他体内的药效。

从未有过的快感冲击着他的头脑，缠绕在他的体内，情绪从一开始的愤怒到无力，被人强奸的耻辱感裹挟在身体带来的巨大快感之中，然而这一切都不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他的身体竟然不受控制的开始迎合，他的腰开始扭动，臀部开始不由自主的抬起，他迎上了那从空虚到被填满的快感，他绝望地闭紧双唇，不想让自己再发出任何一点声音，但是喘息是无法阻断的，它们从鼻腔滑出，在朴正洙的怀里流出，越来越频繁，越来越响亮，直到金希澈的手指加快了速度，朝着他的敏感点不断冲撞，酸麻的快感自后穴漫过了腰肢，彻底冲入了脑海，他颤抖着身体叫了一声，声音不断发抖，带着细微的哭腔，腿根痉挛，一股热流冲出了他的阴茎，乳白色的液体射在了洁白的床上，没有被抚摸阴茎，没有被真正的插入，他就这样被一个男人用手指肏射了出来，看着床上的精液，脑中有什么东西轰然崩塌，泪水终是从金钟云的眼角流了出来。

朴正洙捧起金钟云的脸，亲吻着他的眼角，他吻干他的泪，抚摸着他的脸庞，他温柔地摸着他细滑的肌肤，滑过他被玩肿的乳珠，金钟云身体不由得一颤，药物的效果依然存在，阴茎在射过一次后并没有完全软下去，朴正洙摸了两下半软的阴茎，金钟云的阴茎就再次硬了起来。

“钟云刚刚舒服了是么？”

金钟云犹豫了下，点了点头，朴正洙温柔地摸着他的头，继续说道，“乖孩子，但是我还没有舒服哦，你摸摸。”

朴正洙拉着金钟云的手摸向自己的阴茎，隔着布料金钟云可以感觉到粗大的性器正坚硬的挺立着，

“你可不可以帮帮我，就像我帮你一样？”

金钟云的眼神迷蒙，朴正洙说话柔声细语，但却蛊惑人心，他茫然地看着朴正洙，就见男人解开皮带蜕下裤子，硕大的阴茎弹出打在了金钟云的脸上，滚烫的肉棒触碰着他的鼻尖，“把它含进嘴里，乖。”

金钟云就像着了魔一般按照朴正洙的话张开了嘴，阴茎瞬间被温热的环境包围，朴正洙深吸了一口气看了眼金希澈，金希澈会意，也解开了自己的裤子，粗大的阴茎抵在金钟云被肏软的后穴口，金希澈拉了下他的腰，金钟云下意识挺起了自己的臀部，金希澈笑了笑，握着翘起的臀部，将龟头挤进了臀缝。

终归是与手指的尺寸不同，疼痛让金钟云开始挣扎，朴正洙按住人的头，将阴茎用力的挺进金钟云的喉咙，喉咙被阴茎顶得难受，金钟云费力地吞吐着口中的粗大，舌头在口中不断搅动，腰肢因为后穴的疼痛来回扭动，金希澈慢慢地在穴口滑动，插进来一点再滑出，等金钟云的腰肢不乱动，开始适应了粗大后，他握住金钟云的细腰猛地一下通到了底，

“啊！”巨大的疼痛让金钟云吐出了朴正洙的性器，朴正洙瞪了金希澈一眼 ，金希澈歉意地笑了笑，“对不起对不起，是我急了。”

朴正洙安抚着金钟云，金希澈的动作慢了下来，反复地抽插让疼痛降了下来，取而代之的是一波又一波的快感，朴正洙再次将性器塞入金钟云的口中，与之前不同，朴正洙见金希澈开始肏弄后也失去了耐心，他按着金钟云的头，让自己的性器在金钟云的口腔中插入送出，反复肏弄，金钟云的后穴被金希澈的阴茎填得满满当当，粗长的肉棒在肠道中不断进出，啪啪的撞击声回响在房间内，他的口中不断发出呜咽声，红嫩的小嘴被另一根肉棒填满，一次次的进出，津液顺着嘴角流了出来，朴正洙让金钟云用力吮吸自己的阴茎，金钟云听话地吸吮，手就像着了魔一样揉捏着朴正洙的两颗卵蛋，朴正洙不时发出低沉喘息声，与金希澈发出的满足喘息声叠加在一起，混杂着肉体的碰撞声传入金钟云的耳中，他已经没了思考，身体被快感与性欲包围，两根阴茎带来的快感彻底击溃了他的理智，他扭动着腰配合着金希澈的撞击，金希澈很满意金钟云的配合。

他握着金钟云的细腰，身体向前贴了贴，让自己的性器更加深入，朴正洙也向前靠近，深喉的快感开始袭来，他的手伸向金希澈，金希澈挽过人的脖颈，两个人再次亲吻了起来。

唇舌交缠的期间，金希澈不忘顶弄着下体，频率越发得快，他就像一只发了情的野兽一般吞噬着金钟云。

两个人缠绵地亲吻后，朴正洙突然加快了抽插速度，抓着金钟云的头发快速在他的口中抽插，金钟云来不及配合只能任由着人肏弄，口交要爽总有一方要吃些苦头，金钟云的嘴被肏的发酸，终于在不知道顶弄了多少下后，朴正洙射了出来，滚烫的液体射在了金钟云的口中，金钟云的上身脱力的瘫在床上，下半身被金希澈扶住还在继续耕耘，乳白色的液体嘴角流出，朴正洙拿来湿巾让金钟云吐出来，他温柔的清理了金钟云脏乱的脸，亲吻了下他的嘴角“真听话。”

金钟云看着朴正洙，鼻腔中不断发出嘤咛，他突然用力的撞击起来，朝着金钟云的敏感点疯狂顶弄，囊袋撞击着臀部发出啪啪的响声，肠液不断地分泌，在药物的作用下金钟云的后穴足够湿润，每一次进入拔出来都能带着晶莹的液体，一次次的捣入发出咕叽的水声，催发着屋子里淫糜地气息。

金希澈握着金钟云的腰窝，让金钟云的臀部能再抬的高一些，这样他可以更加深入，他太知道该怎么让人耽于性欲，他一次次的摩擦着金钟云的敏感点，疯狂的顶弄后便是慢慢地肏弄，手指摩擦着他的腰窝，他沉浸在金钟云湿润温暖的后穴中，泛着水光的后穴一次次被肏开，他听着金钟云被顶出来的呻吟，一次又一次，每一次都恨不得将囊袋也捅进去，终于他加快了速度抽插起来，每一下都插到了最深的地方，肏出的水声异常响亮，汹涌的高潮侵袭着金钟云的身体，他扬起头大口的喘息，他的嗓子已经叫不出任何声音，他只能呼吸，他就像沉溺在了一汪海洋中，除了拼命呼吸他什么都做不了。

一次又一次的顶撞让金钟云全身颤栗，衾动的后穴开始收缩，突如其来的收缩让金希澈发出低喘，他更加用力地撞向金钟云的敏感点，一股滚烫的热流冲进了后穴，紧接着又是一道白光在大脑中闪过，金钟云又一次射了出来，同金希澈一起释放了精液。

他瘫软在床上，身体早就一丝不挂，后穴的肌肉还没有恢复，穴口轻微地收缩，乳白色的精液从后穴中流出，缓缓地流在大腿上，他整个人都被肏软了，熟透了，饱满地就像一颗蜜桃，轻轻咬下去，便汁水四溢。

他不知道是被谁抱进了浴室，宽敞的浴缸里早就准备好了温热的水，朴正洙脱下身上衣服踏入浴缸，将金钟云抱起让人坐在自己的身上，手指探入金钟云的后穴，耐心的将里面的精液扣弄出来，

“你给他吃了什么药，这么大的劲儿。”

金希澈也进了浴室，一丝不挂的靠在玻璃门上，看着浴缸里的两个人。

“我也不知道，但是这不是很好么？”

朴正洙笑得像一只狐狸，他掰过金钟云的脸，亲吻着金钟云，此刻的金钟云就像一只乖巧的小猫，彻底软了身子，任人摆弄，两次射精让他没了力气，脑子里除了性欲快感再无其他，他揽住朴正洙的脖子和人热情地接吻，跨坐在人的身上，小腹感受着朴正洙再一次挺立的性器，他微微挺动，带着浴缸里的水，没清理干净的精液缓缓渗出，浴室里流淌着淫糜地味道。

刚被肏过的后穴松软湿润，朴正洙甚至不再需要扩张就轻而易举的将自己的性器挺进了金钟云的后穴，被挤入的后穴发出‘噗嗤’的水声，响亮地环绕在浴室内。

尽管刚刚结束了一场酣战，但是金钟云依然没有那么快接受异物感，他窝在朴正洙的颈间，朴正洙轻抚着他的背，指尖带着温热地水在他细嫩地肌肤上滑过，等到金钟云适应了，他才开始慢慢向上挺动。

他握着金钟云的腰，一下下地朝上顶，金钟云跨坐在朴正洙的性器上，随着朴正洙的顶弄而起伏，肠道不由自主地随着朴正洙的动作而一下下地收缩，刚被肏弄过的后穴异常敏感，朴正洙只是轻轻擦过内里，也会带来巨大的反应，“啊啊……不要了……”

“为什么不要啊，刚刚明明很享受，因为是我所以不要么？”朴正洙无辜地眼神看着金钟云，金钟云吞了吞口水，摇了摇头，“不是……啊……”朴正洙用力地顶弄了一下，引得金钟云话都无法说完，他不禁缩起了他的身体，用力握住朴正洙的肩膀，手指抠紧了他的皮肉，朴正洙托着他的后脑，轻轻地咬了咬他的喉结，他抬起头扭动了下腰肢，在朴正洙的指引下一次次的起来在坐下去，他的阴茎再一次站了起来，金希澈走过去握住了他的阴茎，手指扣弄着马眼，他亲吻着金钟云的唇，含着他的下唇轻轻地磨，拇指握在他的喉结处，轻轻按压，细微的窒息感传来，扩大了后穴的快感，也加大了金钟云的呻吟，

金希澈将阴茎怼到金钟云的面前，金钟云片刻没有犹豫，就含进了金希澈的阴茎，这个刚刚还在自己身体内的粗大性器，此刻被自己含在嘴里，用舌头反复的舔舐，吸吮，他抬眼看着金希澈，他的眼眶通红，金希澈见了温柔地摸了摸他的头发，眼里隐约带了一丝夸赞，朴正洙抱着金钟云，让人趴在自己的肩上，金希澈站在朴正洙的身后将自己的阴茎留给金钟云吞吐，浴室里回荡着呻吟声，低喘声，以及一次又一次撞击发出的水声，淫糜的气息环绕在屋内，朴正洙托着金钟云的屁股，用力的朝着他的敏感点顶弄，金希澈按着他的头肏弄他的小嘴，金钟云几乎被肏迷了，波涛汹涌地快感冲击而来，他不知道是在什么时候失去了意识，等再醒来的时候，周遭没有金希澈也没有朴正洙，有的只是自己的熟悉的家人。

他好像听见了弟弟的声音，还闻到了消毒水的味道，

“崔医生，我哥他今天情况怎么样？”

“少将放心，上将的身体并无大碍，只是之前战场上可能收到了些冲击，导致他偶尔会出现幻觉，不过你可以放心，痊愈只是时间问题。”

“那就好，拜托你了，崔医生。”

弟弟的声音越来越远，金钟云想要叫住弟弟，却发现自己怎么用力都无法开口，屋子里再次归于沉寂，空无一人，又过了一会，脚步声缓缓靠近，落锁的声音传入了耳朵，一个高大英俊的男人走到他的面前，戴着一副金丝眼镜，翩翩有礼，金钟云觉得他很面熟，想了好久才在记忆深处对上了一个人，“X……”

“金上将的意志力可真是坚定啊，看来我们的催眠还得继续……”

男人说着从口袋中拿出一个开关，金钟云疑惑地看着他，就见男人按开了开关，后穴瞬间袭来一阵酥麻感，嗡嗡地响声从后穴传来。

“金上将刚才射的可太多了，这对身体可不好，我们要控制一下。”说着男人就拿出了一个锁精环，掀开被子，赤身裸体的金钟云暴露在空气中，他将锁精环束在金钟云挺立的阴茎上，走到了金钟云面前，俯身擦了擦金钟云额头上细密的汗，边擦边说道，“记住，我叫崔始源，是你的另一个主人，要听话，乖。”

金钟云睁大双眼看着崔始源，战场的光点再次出现在面前，幻化成巨大的光圈，在嗡嗡的电器涌动声音中，将他带离了这个充满消毒水味的房间，随着光圈炸裂一只蝴蝶落在他的眼前，蝴蝶扇动着翅膀逐渐远去，眼前的昏暗轰然炸裂，随着炸裂的碎片缓缓落地，另一个世界开始了。

——.FIN


End file.
